Breathtaking
by blackrose13531
Summary: YUKI x KYO! I suck at summaries! Kyo is being a bit nice to Yuki...but why? R&R!


**Breathtaking**

"Damn it! I hate that dumb school," Kyo sighed.

"It's because you lack intelligence," Yuki said calmly.

"Shut the hell up, you damn rat!" Kyo held up a fist, still walking with the others from school.

"Oh! Kyo! Yuki!" Tohru panicked. "Please don't argue." Kyo growled low and dropped his fist to his side.

"Whatever," Kyo shouted looking away from Yuki.

"It's not like you could beat me anyways. Tohru saved you the embarrassment," Yuki mumbled loud enough for Kyo to hear. Tohru looked up at Kyo, waiting for his response, but he didn't say nor do anything. He just keep walking with his head turned away.

"_Is Kyo upset? No, if he was mad he would have yelled at Yuki." _Tohru thought looking at Kyo. _"I hope it's not something I did. But maybe he's finally controlling his anger. Then maybe Yuki and Kyo will get along!" _Tohru smiled to herself as they headed in Shigure's house. Tohru turned back around to look outside. "Hey it's beginning to rain." Tohru pointed up at the sky. Yuki sighed as he opened a closet, pulling out a small tarp.

"Well, I'll be back," Yuki said stepping outside into the rain.

"Oh I'll be right behind you, Yuki." Tohru looked over at Kyo lying on the couch. "Kyo?" Tohru approached him.

"Hmm?" Kyo opened his eyes and looked up at Tohru.

"Is it because it was going to storm that you didn't fight with Yuki?"

"What?" Kyo asked confused.

"On our way home from school. You didn't fight back because you had no energy right?"

"Huh…oh yeah." Kyo closed his eyes again. Tohru smiled thinking she was right as she ran out to help Yuki. "That's not it."

"What's not it?" Shigure asked leaning on the couch. Kyo's eyes shot open as he fell off the couch, startled.

"What the hell is wrong with you sneaking up on me?" Kyo shouted and Shigure grinned.

"Well this is my house."

"Shut up," Kyo said getting off the floor, sitting back down on the couch. Shigure stood up straight.

"So what's the matter?"

"Who said anything was the matter? And it's none of your damn business anyway!" Kyo crossed his arms. Shigure smiled.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Leave me alone." Kyo sighed. Just then Yuki and Tohru came in soaked.

"We did it," Tohru said smiling. Yuki nodded and Kyo looked over at Yuki. His white school shirt was sticking to his tone, but slender body and his hair was dripping.

"I'll go get you two towels." Shigure said walking away. Yuki and Tohru took off their shoes. When Yuki stood up straight, he looked over at Kyo making eye contact. They both blushed slightly and looked in different directions. Shigure came back and looked over at Kyo and then Yuki.

"What happened?" Shigure asked confused at their expressions.

"Nothing!" Kyo stood up and walked away. "I'm going to bed!" Yuki walked away, grabbing a towel from Shigure.

"I'm going to bed as well," Yuki muttered walking up the stairs. Tohru watched them walk away sadly.

"Did I do something wrong? Tohru asked Shigure.

"No Tohru. Of course not." He gave her a towel. "Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"Kyo and Yuki are usually down each others throats, so don't let it trouble you, okay?" Tohru nodded. "Good now go ahead a get some sleep."

"Alright. Good night Shigure." Tohru walked up the stairs to her room to go to bed.

In the morning, Kyo was in the kitchen drinking from a milk carton when Yuki walked up to him. "What the hell do you want?" Kyo asked taking a step back from Yuki putting down his milk carton.

"You…" Yuki whispered. "Yeah…" Yuki fell over and Kyo caught him.

"Y-Yuki!" Kyo blushed lightly. He looked down at Yuki who was sleeping. Kyo sighed still holding him. "You damn rat," Kyo whispered, holding him tighter.

"Good morning," Tohru said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. Kyo nearly threw Yuki on the floor, but he woke back up.

"Oh Tohru," Yuki said standing up straight, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning," Kyo mumbled as he glared at Yuki. Yuki turned to him, coughing lightly.

"What are you looking at?" Kyo narrowed his eyes more and looked away.

"S-Shut up!" Kyo grabbed a chair at the kitchen table and sat down.

"So Tohru, do you have to go to work today?" Yuki asked and Tohru nodded with a smile.

"Oh yes! I better leave now or else I'll be late." Tohru walked away, but then turned around. "Yuki…Kyo…" Kyo looked at Tohru as did Yuki. "I hate to ask this of you two, but do you think that you guys can go to the store for me?" Kyo frowned.

"Why do I have to go anywhere with that damn rat?" Yuki sighed.

"Stop being selfish," Yuki said to Kyo. He turned back to Tohru and smiled. "Of course, we'll go Tohru."

"But if it's a problem then I can just try to go after work." Yuki glared at Kyo and he glared back before sighing.

"I'll go Tohru," Kyo said standing up. Tohru smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!" She waved before walking out the door. Yuki looked over at Kyo.

"Now go get your coat," Yuki said covering his mouth, coughing again. Kyo looked up at him, trying not to show any concern.

"Your sick…I'll just go by myself." Kyo put his shoes and coat on, and walked out the door.

"How can I let you go by yourself?" Yuki said walking beside him. He held up a small sheet of paper. "You forgot Tohru's shopping list." Yuki put the list back in his pocket and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." They both walked to the store in silence and they got everything on the list quickly.

"Okay…that seems to be it," Yuki said putting the list in one of the bags. They both grabbed a couple bags and began walking home, yet again, in silence. But then Kyo stopped walking when he heard Yuki stop behind him.

"What's the problem?" Kyo asked still facing the front. Yuki didn't reply and Kyo sighed. "Come on." Kyo began to walk again slowly, but stopped when he heard grocery bags hit the ground.

"Kyo," Yuki whispered between coughs. Kyo turned around quickly and threw his bags to the ground. Yuki was on his knees, clutching the collar of his shirt, trying desperately to breathe.

"Yuki!" Kyo quickly knelled down next to him. "I told you to stay home." Yuki fell over on Kyo's chest and Kyo gently wrapped his arms around him. "Yuki," he said quietly.

"I'm…sorry," Yuki whispered. Kyo lightly set him down on the ground.

"Don't you worry about it," Kyo said standing up. He took his jacket off and covered Yuki with it. "I'm taking you back home." Kyo grabbed all of the groceries and then knelled down to Yuki. He gently picked up Yuki in his arms and hurried home.

As soon as Kyo got home with Yuki, he took Yuki straight to his room and put him down in his bed. Kyo dropped to his knees panting as he pulled the grocery bags off of his arms. "Damn," Kyo mumbled as he looked down at the red and purple marks on his arms from the heavier bags that almost cut off his circulation. Kyo looked up when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Kyo" Yuki said quietly. "Sorry." Kyo took Yuki's hand in his own and stood up over him.

"I told you not to worry about it," Kyo said sitting down on the side of the bed by Yuki still holding his hand. Yuki reached up with his other hand and wiped a drop of sweat off of Kyo's face causing Kyo to blush lightly. Yuki looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me."

"No thank you," Kyo said leaning down close to Yuki's face. Yuki blushed a little as well.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You've helped me…more than you think…and I'm thankful." Kyo was blushing a lot, so he went to sit up straight, but Yuki put his hand around Kyo's neck holding him in place.

"No…that was me. You've helped me out. I've always wanted to be like you. You taught me that I shouldn't always cut myself off from people." Yuki grinned. "That I should start to open up a little more."

"But Y-Yuki," Kyo mumbled blushing a little more.

"Shut up," Yuki said with a smirk as he pulled Kyo down, their lips meeting. Kyo's eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly closed them. Kyo opened his mouth slightly allowing Yuki's tongue to explore his mouth. Kyo moaned softly as he placed his leg over Yuki, now having a leg on each side of him. Kyo lowered his body to Yuki's and Yuki parted with Kyo's lips to let out a soft gasp.

"Yuki," Kyo whispered in Yuki's ear then bit is gently. Yuki moaned quietly as he lowered his hands underneath Kyo's shirt, stroking his hands down his body. Chills ran through Kyo as he sat up and removed his shirt. He leaned back down to begin unbuttoning Yuki's shirt.

Yuki gripped the bed sheets gently as Kyo lowered his lips to Yuki's chest. Yuki closed his eyes, as Kyo's kisses became lower down to his pants. Yuki opened his eyes to look down at Kyo slowly taking his pants off with his boxers. Being exposed Yuki blushed lightly and Kyo grinned.

Kyo moved his hand lightly over Yuki's thighs and then licked him on his waist just above his manhood. Kyo lowered his mouth even more, licking down Yuki's manhood. Yuki arched his back a little with a moan. Kyo kissed the tip of Yuki's member before putting Yuki in his mouth.

"Oh…K-Kyo," Yuki moaned loudly. He reached down and put his hand on Kyo's head, tangling his fingers in Kyo's orange hair. Yuki pushed Kyo's head down and thrust himself in Kyo's mouth. Kyo could feel Yuki sliding down the back of his throat. Kyo smirked and hummed, sending vibrations through Yuki. "Ahh!" Yuki clenched his hands into fist, holding himself back. Kyo moved his tongue all around Yuki's manhood. Kyo gasped when Yuki pulled himself out of his mouth.

"Yuki?" Kyo sat up on his knees. He tilted his head slightly and wiped some drool off of his mouth. Yuki sat up and leaned over, unbuttoning Kyo's pants, dropping them down to his knees along with his boxers. Yuki crawled behind Kyo and pushed him forcefully, putting Kyo down on his hands and knees. Yuki grabbed Kyo by the hips and quickly thrust his manhood into Kyo. Kyo cried out and Yuki hugged him close, still inside him. Yuki reached down and lightly wrapped his hand on Kyo's manhood. Kyo moaned dropped his head to the bed, sweat falling from his face onto the bed sheets. Yuki moved his hand fast and thrust into Kyo again and again. Kyo moaned loudly through his teeth and Yuki, with his other hand, lifted Kyo's head back up.

"Kyo," Yuki whispered, blowing his hot breath at Kyo's ear. "I'm about to…in you…" Kyo understood what he meant and nodded slowly as he panted. Yuki thrust as far as he could go in Kyo and he squeezed his eyes shut. Yuki continued moving his hand on Kyo's member as he released himself inside of Kyo, crying out softly. Kyo cried out as well, releasing in Yuki's hand.

Yuki moved his hand, pulling out of Kyo. Kyo fell down on the bed and Yuki lied down beside him on his back. Kyo threw his arm over Yuki and kissed him deeply. They parted and Yuki smiled sweetly at Kyo. "Yuki I…" His words were cut short.

"I'm home!" Yuki and Kyo looked at each other in shock.

"Tohru," they said at the same time. They both quickly got off the bed. Yuki quickly ran to his closest and put some clean clothes on. Kyo gathered the dirty clothes and sheets, and tossed them in his hamper.

"I'll go down and distract her," Yuki said button up his shirt. Yuki grabbed all the groceries off the floor. "You take care of the laundry." Yuki left the room and down the stairs. "Hello Tohru," Kyo heard Yuki and Tohru begin talking. Kyo slid Yuki's door open slightly and peeked around the door. He quickly dodged across the hall with the laundry basket.

"Damn," Kyo mumbled throwing the basket aside. He walked to his closet and pulled out some clothes. Once dressed he walked down stairs with the basket, avoiding Tohru, to the washing machine. He threw everything in quickly, put some soap in, and then started it up. "Done," he said smiling. He sighed.

"What's done?" Shigure asked standing closely behind him. Kyo jumped and backed away from him. Shigure grinned.

"Nothing! And why the hell do you find it necessary to continue sneaking up on me like that?" Kyo shouted blushing. Shigure shrugged.

"For a fighter, you're easy to sneak up on," Shigure said laughing and Kyo glared at him. Tohru walked in with Yuki behind her.

"Is something wrong Kyo?" Tohru asked tilting her head. Kyo looked over her shoulder to see Yuki flashing his beautiful smile, which only made Kyo blush more.

"Nothing is wrong! Get off my back!"

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Do you have to yell like that?" Shigure said covering his ears and stepping away from Kyo. Tohru noticed Kyo's red face.

"Kyo are you sick?"

"Yeah, that's it," Kyo growled, hoping to get left alone. "I don't feel well." Tohru approached him and placed her hand on his forehead and gasped.

"Oh Kyo! You're very warm!" Yuki covered his mouth and chuckled quietly.

"Tohru, don't worry about him," Yuki said helping out finally. Tohru removed her head and looked at Yuki.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Yuki said nodding.

"Good! Now that that's settled…Tohru…" Shigure said tugging on her sleeve. "I'm so starving. I feel like I haven't ate in weeks."

"You liar!" Kyo stated pointed at Shigure. Shigure only smiled at this fact.

"Oh no! It's okay! I really should make dinner," Tohru said happily stepping into the kitchen.

"You really shouldn't make dinner on my account Tohru," Shigure said teasing her more. He followed her into the kitchen and Kyo sighed angrily. Yuki looked over at him and walked to him, standing in front of him closely. Yuki looked over his shoulder and quickly placed a kiss on Kyo's forehead.

"You really are warm, Kyo," Yuki said smirking. Kyo narrowed his eyes at Yuki playfully.

"Now why could that be?"

"This…" Yuki placed his lips to Kyo, taking Kyo's breath away. Yuki parted and licked his lips. Kyo took a deep breath in before he spoke.

"Right that." Kyo grinned. "How could I forget?" Yuki laughed quietly. Yuki turned and looked at the kitchen.

"Let's go." Yuki turned to walk to the kitchen and Kyo followed. Kyo touched his lips.

"You're breathtaking," Kyo whispered to himself.


End file.
